


DiaMari scribble

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: Mari does something to upset Dia, so Dia takes out her frustrations on her.





	DiaMari scribble

Some time after graduating, Dia Kurosawa and Mari Ohara began dating. It was rough the first few months, getting used to dating someone in another country, but Dia wasn't going to back down just because it was tough. Honestly the hardest part of dating Mari wasn't the distance, it was Mari. Dia was initially ecstatic that her childhood friend had returned her feelings, but that didn’t make her behavior any less grating or more understandable.

“Mari-san can you just behave yourself for once?” she yelled at her girlfriend as they walked through the door to the Kurosawa household. “Not everything needs to be treated as some game!”

“Aw, come on Dia, I didn’t mean any harm.” The blonde tried to placate the other girl with a hug, only to be pushed away.

“You can’t keep teasing everyone and playing around Mari-san! You can’t expect to pout and be forgiven anytime I’m upset with you!” The two had made their way to Dia’s bedroom. Her family was out at the moment so she didn’t need to worry about disturbing anyone with their fighting.

“You know what your problem is?” Mari began defiantly. “You aren’t mad at me, you’re mad because you just don’t know how to have fun!” The blonde stuck her tongue out as she sat down on Dia’s desk.

“You’re always mocking me.” a flustered Dia crossed her arms and responded. “I do know how to have fun.”

“Well you wouldn’t know it from that stick up your ass.” Mari snickered.

Dia glared at Mari and stormed over to her, placing one hand on her throat, tearing her blouse open with the other. “Stop running your mouth for once and show some respect Mari-san.”

Mari’s eyes opened wide, shining with a bit of fear and excitement. “Dia, what are you-“

“I told you to shut up.” Dia squeezed on the girl’s throat before slapping her. She worked quickly to remove Mari’s shirt and bra, tossing them across the room. Dia was admittedly envious of Mari’s large breasts. She groped them, squeezing firmly before pinching and twisting the erect nipples.

Mari squealed, “Not so rough.” Dia again glared at Mari, and in one swift motion pulled down the girl’s skirt and panties, revealing her wet pussy. But that wasn’t what interested Dia right now. She tossed the skirt to the side and balled up the panties. 

Leaning in close to her girlfriend, Dia angrily asked “You just won’t listen to me will you?” Mari expected a kiss, only to be surprised, when Dia instead spit into her mouth. Mari wasn’t against this turn of play, but was more confused when Dia shoved her own panties into her mouth, telling her “For once just be quiet.”

But Mari didn’t object, instead leaning back on the desk, awaiting Dia to take out her frustrations on her soaked pussy. She watched eagerly as Dia slid her pants off to reveal a bulge in her dark red panties. Her body ached when she saw the sight of Dia’s thick, long cock glistening with precum burst free from those panties.

But Mari would again be surprised when instead of positioning herself at her pussy, Dia flipped her over onto her stomach. Dia fumbled for some lube inside the drawer of her desk and hastily squirt it onto her cock. Muffled whimpers and gasps would escape Mari's gagged mouth as Dia spread the blonde’s ass cheeks and forcefully slid her throbbing, angry cock in.

“You dumb slut,” Dia muttered as she began thrusting into Mari, “you just never listen to me. You always do whatever you want.” She slapped her ass as she continued to fuck her, alternating between each cheek, and slapping harder with every thrust. 

Gagged squeals soon filled the air, even louder than the slapping of their thighs against each other, or Dia’s hands against Mari’s ass. “Even now you still can’t just shut up can you Mari-san?” 

Dia buried her cock balls deep in Mari’s now thoroughly red ass, savoring the sensation of the tight walls which engulfed her. She reached up and grabbed a fistful of Mari’s blonde locks, and pulled hard. Tears streamed down Mari’s face as her head jerked back. She felt Dia’s cock tighten inside of her, her breath growing ragged, her thrusting growing faster, until finally her hot seed gushed out into Mari’s tight hole. 

But there was no time for rest. Dia didn’t pull out, continuing to fuck Mari as she came inside her, her cock seemingly harder with each spurt. Her semen leaked out, slowly dripping down their legs. Dia reached around and pulled the panties from Mari’s mouth. Mari could only utter a single “Dia…” before they were replaced with the other girl’s slender fingers. Dia proceeded to finger fuck her mouth while the other hand still gripped her hair.

“This is what you get, you dumb slut, you rude bitch, you, you Mari-san!” Dia barked out as she continued to pound her from behind. She was nearing her limit though. She pulled her hands back, letting Mari fall to the desk before sliding two fingers into her neglected pussy. She fucked her hard and fast, her cock in her ass, her fingers in her pussy. Mari screamed incoherently and spasmed beneath her.

Mari was so tight, Dia couldn’t take anymore, and her hips buckled as she came once more inside her. Dia slid her fingers out of the girl’s pussy and gripped her reddened ass tightly to maintain her balance. She timed her last few thrusts with each new spurt of semen, before pulling out; a few stray strings of cum coating Mari’s ass as she did.

The room was silent save for the ragged breaths of each girl. Dia slumped down to the floor and curled her knees up to her chest.

“Mari-san all you ever do is tease me.” She uttered quietly. “I love you Mari-san.” It was the first time she had told her that. “We have so little time together. How am I supposed to feel when I’m only ever the butt of your jokes?” 

Mari crawled off of the desk and sat down on the floor next to Dia, leaning her head onto her shoulder. “I know I get carried away. I just love all of your reactions. The responsible and firm Dia, the cute and shy Dia, the flustered and angry Dia, the caring and sensitive Dia, and the shiny and dominant Dia.” She winced as she shifted the weight beneath her. “But most of all, I just love you Dia-chan. I’m sorry if I don’t show that more.”

Dia blushed and kissed her girlfriend on the head. She held out a hand. Mari clasped it in her own and kissed Dia’s knuckles. They sat there cuddled together for a while in silence. In the end, Mari always would get what she wanted, Dia thought. But she wasn’t unhappy. However frustrating Mari could be, Dia wanted to spend every frustrating day with her, always.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote this year. And in a long while. I have a few other things to upload here and then some drafts to get around to finishing. I hope you can find something to enjoy.


End file.
